Squirrelflight's Revenge
by Alyssa May-Mae
Summary: Squirrelflight snaps and can't handle her sister anymore. Rated T for mild violence. One shot!


**Squirrelflight's Revenge (NOT CONTINUED!)**

**Leafpool: So you're making me die from my own SISTER?**

**Me: Well that's the plan, if everything goes right then yes… you will die..**

**Leafpool: I thought you were my number 1 fan!**

**Me: I am, but in real life you don't die for real**

**Leafpool: I don't even exist! I'm just a book character!**

**Me: Think positive…**

**Leafpool: Okay *****thinks when I get the hold of her, she's dead and I'll be happy*******

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Squirrelflight sat by the stream, flexing her claws in the ground. Her ginger coat stood on its end of the thought of Leafpool. Yes, Leafpool. She looked at her reflection, and then splashed the water with her paw. She thought of a different future, her with kits with Brambleclaw and then Bramblestar when Firestar died. He was on his last life, he can't live forever. Squirrelflight was a queen and Brambleclaw loved her more then anything. Well, that dream became a blur, thanks to Leafpool. If she didn't have to be mates with Crowfeather, then she wouldn't have kits. Then Leafpool wouldn't have to ask Squirrelflight to be the mother. And Brambleclaw wouldn't have to break up with her. And she wouldn't be planning Leafpool's death. She thought for a long time. WindClan had been accusing ThunderClan of stealing rabbits from ThunderClan. Though, we would never. Rabbits tasted really disgusting.

_When that battle happens, I'll kill Leafpool and Firestar would think that a WindClan cat killed her. _

She chuckled evilly at the thought of her blood flowing from her neck. She shook her head. This wasn't like her. What was she thinking! She can't kill Leafpool. She was her sister and she made a little mistake. Well it was partly her fault that Brambleclaw didn't forgive her. She didn't tell him and he felt betrayed. She shook her head. She decided it when the battle happens. She walked away from the stream and picked up her two birds and two squirrels she hunted as an excuse. She walked in the camp and saw Leafpool talking to Sorreltail. She then saw Squirrelflight and smiled warmly at her.

"Squirrelflight! I was wrried of you. I was about to tell Firestar." Squirrelflight dropped her prey and faked a smile.  
>"I was just early hunting. You know what they saw, 'The early bird gets the worm' " she said, trying to stay calm. Leafpool looked around.<p>

"I heard that Firestar was planning a battle with WindClan today at sun-high. Onestar again accused him."

_Oh my StarClan! This is a perfect opportunity to kill Leafpool._

"Um yeah, I-I um can't wait." Leafpool smiled at Squirrelflight and licked her ear.

"See you at the battle"

Squirrelflight padded next to Leafpool and the scent of WindClan was in the air. She growled and then thought of her plan.

_I will get Leafpool to be alone to help her collect some herbs for the wounded cats/ Then when I'm sure we're alone, I'll kill her._

She pricked her ears when she heard WindClan's battle call.

"ThunderClan! Attack!" Firestar yowled and cats pounced on WindClan. She looked at Leafpool, who was very frightened when she saw Crowfeather.

"Leafpool, we should find some herbs! Jayfeather might run out soon!" she suggested. Leafpool nodded and rushed and Squirrelflight smirked. They found a small patch of poppy flowers, a quite a distance away from the battle. Leafpool quickly took a patch of poppy flowers and Squirrelflight unsheathed her claws. She then scratched her back and Leafpool yowled with pain. She panted and bewilderedly looked at Squirrelflight.

"Squirr-relflig-ht! W-What are y-you duhing" she managed to say. Then a cold wind ruffled her pelt and then it became to rain.

"This is for breaking the warrior code!" she snarled as she then flexed her claws in her neck. Leafpool gagged as blood came out of her throat and poured out.

"This is for making me nurse your kits!" and scratched her face and muzzle.

"And this is for causing me pain!" she yowled and scratched her stomach. Leafpool's eyes widen with pain and surprise, then the light in her eyes faded and Squirrelflight was there, in the middle of a storm, under the body of her dead sister. The rain-washed away the blood and the scent of Squirrelflight from Leafpool's body. She walked back to the scene and saw ThunderClan fleeing from WindClan. She followed them and Brambleclaw looked around.

"I thought Leafpool was with you?" he asked as they ran. Squirrelflight shrugged.

"She said she wanted to be alone" she lied and Brambleclaw looked worried.

"She'll be back"

It was the gathering and the full moon shined in the sky and it was ThunderClan's turn to talk. "A half-moon ago, WindClan and ThunderClan had a battle. No one died except for Leafpool. She disappeared and we found her later beat to death. There was no scent on her; the rain probably washed her off. She made some mistakes, and we will remember her as my daughter." Firestar said sadly. Squirrelflight acted to be sad and morned for her dead sister. Then Breezepelt came up to her.

"I need to talk to you" he whispered. Squirrelflight nodded and they walked behind a bush. "I know you killed her" he growled. Squirrelflight was about to object, but Breezepelt interrupted her. "And I would have done the same thing" Squirrelflight purred.

"I'm sick and tired of her whining and grieving of Crowfeather" she said. Breezepelt smiled evilly.

"Welcome to the dark side"


End file.
